Friends and Lovers
by Martel29655
Summary: Harry believes Pete killed his father, but when feelings from years ago come back will he be able to put his feelings aside to go back to the way things were? Movieverse Harry/Pete. Sorry for the awful title I was up wicked late and had to settle.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been out of it for a while and I'm pretty pumped that I finally managed to get something up for Valentine's Day (even if it is a little late). I apologize in advance for any errors or OOC.

WARNINGS: Lemon and Language

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Spider-Man

* * *

Harry smiled at Pete as he handed him a folded piece of paper. "Harry, if he catches you passing notes you're going to end up in detention again," Pete whispered. "We'll both end up in detention."

"Don't worry Pete," Harry glanced toward the front of the classroom to see if the teacher was still writing notes on the board. Pete smiled and began unfolding the note. "No." Harry placed his hand over Pete's. "Not here." Pete looked into Harry's eyes before saying anything.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"No, sir," Harry said turning to face the front of the room.

"Well, I'd like to continue if that's alright with you," he said sarcastically.

Harry nodded before turning back to face Pete, first making sure that the teacher had his back turned. "We'll talk about it later I guess."

"Okay," Pete said. "Just pay attention."

"Mr. Osborn, I'm not going to ask you again," the teacher began writing at his desk. "Please leave my class." He held up a pass. Harry got up from his seat and slowly moved toward the front of the class. Harry took the pass from the teacher and started for the door. "Thank you." Pete unfolded the note under his desk 'Valentine's Day at My Place?' Pete looked toward the door, but Harry had already gone.

---

Pete spotted Harry leaning against some lockers talking to some girl. He walked up to them. "I guess I'll talk to you later," she said before walking away.

"Sorry," Pete apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about her," Harry said. "So did you read the note?" Pete nodded. "And?"

"You don't have plans for Valentine's Day?"

"You tell me," Harry joked.

"I mean with…like a girl."

Harry shook his head. "Why? Do you?"

"Are you kidding? I don't even talk to girls."

"So then you're coming over?"

"Yeah I guess," Pete nodded.

---

"Hey Pete," Harry rushed meet him at the elevator. "Come in."

"Hey." They headed up to Harry's bedroom. "So how did you not get a date for Valentine's Day?" Pete sat on Harry's bed. He observed every detail of it. It was much nicer than his, but also a lot more impersonal. Not like Harry.

"How did you manage to avoid asking Mary Jane again?" Harry noticed Pete's eyes wandering around the large expanse. "Would you have preferred to go to your place?"

"What?" Harry looked at his feet. "Oh no, it's not that, it's just your room's different than I expected."

"Yeah well…" Harry looked up locking eyes with Pete. "Nothing. So you chickened out?"

"No," Pete said defensively. "I never intended on asking her out. Besides she has a boyfriend."

"Right," Harry said.

"Who are you to talk? You didn't ask anyone either. And I'm sure they would have said yes."

"Well, I asked you." There was a small silence between them.

"It doesn't count," Pete said looking away from his friend to hide the color forming on his cheeks.

"I…I didn't mean it like that," Harry said mirroring Pete's action. He realized that it had been a bad idea to ask Pete to come over on such a romantic holiday, but he wasn't sure if that had been his intention. Maybe he wanted to spend Valentine's Day with his best friend. Maybe he wanted to be more than just friends. Maybe…Harry's eyes snapped up to toward Pete's eyes upon feeling a soft touch on his thigh.

"You okay?" Pete's soft blue eyes showed concern for his friend. Harry nodded and Pete smiled. He felt the same way for Harry. That's why he agreed to come despite the fact that it was Valentine's Day and he knew that there were better things Harry could be doing with his time. The time that he spent with Harry was some of the best times of his life. He didn't expect to be in his bedroom and he definitely didn't expect to have touched him the way he had, though he was sure Harry had hardly noticed. Tons of people had probably felt that thigh and been in this bed so close to him. And why not? He was gorgeous. Perfect. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "This was a bad idea." Harry rose and began to turn.

"No!" Pete almost yelled also standing. Harry turned to face him. "I mean…I don't mind just hanging out." He clenched his hands into fists at his side to keep them from shaking. He didn't want Harry to notice how nervous he was. There was no reason for him to be nervous hanging out with his best friend, but he felt so different. Maybe Harry was right, leaving was probably a good idea. Before he embarrassed himself anymore, and things were getting awkward. It felt like they had been standing there in silence for hours. Pete looked down toward the ground. That's when he noticed for the first time; Harry's hands were also in fists at his sides. "Harry…"

"Sorry," Harry's voice was soft. Pete smiled nervously. He almost opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harry's lips pushing hungrily on his. Pete parted his lips letting Harry's tongue enter. He felt his body fall onto the soft mattress and his best friend's body pressed hard against his. "Peter," he breathed. "I didn't…I didn't plan this. I just…"

Pete nodded. "It's okay."

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't ask you to come here so that we could… do this." Pete kissed Harry again. Harry reached his hand down to his own pants, slowly undoing them. "Are you sure?"

Pete was surprised by how nervous Harry was getting. "I want to." Harry got onto his knees and removed his shirt revealing a well built torso. Pete ran his fingers over every cut as Harry's breathing became heavy. "Are you okay?"

Harry swallowed nodding. "I've just never done this before." Pete pulled his hand away from him. Harry looked down at Pete in surprise. "What? Have you?"

"No, but I thought…" Pete started. "Wow."

"What do you mean 'wow'?" Harry asked. "Who did you think I slept with?"

"I don't know. Someone."

Harry sat down reaching for his shirt. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Pete touched Harry's arm. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I just thought you had done it before. I didn't mean anything by it." He laid a light kiss on Harry's shoulder. "I've wanted to do this for a really long time." Harry looked into Pete's eyes, before kissing him again, this time removing Pete's shirt. He pushed Pete onto his back again, laying kisses all down his stomach stopping when he reached the waistband of his jeans. He looked up at Pete, who nodded. Harry pulled Pete's jeans from his body leaving only a pair of boxers.

Harry removed his own jeans. The two stopped everything and just looked at each other. "So…"

"I guess this is it," Pete said.

"I think I'm in love with you Peter."

Pete smiled. "I think I'm in love with you too."

"Same time?" Harry asked. Pete nodded. Simultaneously they removed their last article of clothing.

Pete's breathing became heavier. Harry looked amazing naked, which he expected, though he never expected to see it this close and soon they'd be… Pete swallowed hard as he felt himself grow aroused. "Harry… I…"

"Lie back," Harry whispered in Pete's ear. Pete did as Harry said and watched as he fished around in a nearby drawer before a pulling out a small container. He ran some of the content onto two of his fingers. Pete arched and closed his eyes. "I won't hurt you." Slowly Harry pushed one finger into Peter. He felt him tighter around his finger. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Pete said, his voice shaking with each word. Harry added another finger earning a small wince from Pete. "Damn."

"Sorry," Harry said. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do to make it hurt less."

"You're doing fine," Pete said. Harry began a scissoring motion with the two fingers. "Harry," Pete moaned. Harry smiled before withdrawing his fingers. He applied the lube over his erection. "Harry, please." Pete arched his back and locked eyes with Harry's. He gripped the sheets tightly as Harry slowly entered him. He clamped his eyes shut to stop tears from coming.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized into the nape of Pete's neck.

"Shut up," Pete's voice shook uncontrollably. Still Harry remained still. "Harry?"

"I can still stop if you want me to," Harry suggested as he began to thrust as gently as possible.

"Harry," Pete moaned meeting every one of Harry's thrusts. "Harder!"

"Shh," Harry breathed. "I just… God… I don't want Bernard to hear us." Harry's thrusts grew harder and harder as he went.

Pete bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. He could feel Harry's breath hot against his face. "Harry I need… oh God!" Harry pressed his lips to Pete's as he wrapped his hand around Pete's erection pumping to the rhythm of his hips. He tasted the metallic taste of blood from his lover's lips and felt bad that he had told him to be quiet. Pete turned his head out of the kiss. "Harry, I'm…" Pete dug his fingers into Harry's bare back leaving little half moons imprinted in his smooth skin. Harry felt the warm liquid trickle over his hand. He watched as Pete's breathing calmed, he watched as he pursed his lips the way he did when he breathed heavily. It was how he always imagined it would be.

"Peter!" Harry buried his face in Peter's neck. With one final deep thrust he came.

"Wow," Pete breathed.

Harry rolled to be next to him. "Wow." He smiled and looked at Pete who returned the same warmth. "Is this how you thought it would be?"

"I don't know," Pete said. "I'd never really thought of what it would be like."

"I did," Harry propped himself up on one arm. He kissed Pete's lips softly. "I love you." Pete nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "What? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's nothing Harry," Pete said. "I just pictured it differently."

"I thought you said you hadn't thought about it."

"Well, I didn't… at least not like this," Pete turned to look at Harry.

Harry sat up. "Do you want to top me?"

"That's not what I said."

"Well why didn't you?" Harry asked. "I would have let you. You just didn't seem to be stopping me. So I thought you wanted… I'm sorry."

"Harry I didn't say I wanted to top you," Pete sat up as well. "Don't worry about it." He hadn't meant for it to come out the way it had. He was happy, it was perfect.

"Pete," Harry kissed Pete letting his tongue explore his mouth. "I want you to. Okay?"

"I just…"

"I won't take no for an answer," Harry said getting on his hands and knees.

"Harry…"

"Pete," Harry moaned jokingly. "Please?" Harry looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay." Pete took a deep breath before retrieving the fallen bottle of lube Harry had used earlier. He mimicked his friend's action from before, applying it to his fingers. He positioned one finger at Harry's opening. He already knew how much this would hurt. Slowly he inserted the slick digit not wanting to hurt Harry. Harry winced a little. "That's not too bad." Pete added the second finger and started with the same scissoring action. "Pete," Harry moaned lightly as his friend hit all the right spots. Pete pulled his fingers away and prepared for the real thing.

"I didn't mean to make a big deal out of this," Pete said applying lube liberally to his manhood.

"It's not a big deal," Harry assured him. "If this is what you want it's what I want."

"You don't have to say that," Pete said before positioning himself at Harry's entrance. He stared for a moment at the back of Harry's head. Why was he trying so hard to not be seen? Harry turned his head, his eyes scanning over Peter's face silently asking if something was wrong. Pete smiled and Harry turned his attention away.

Harry looked straight down at his sheets. He didn't know what it was going to be like, but he knew it was going to hurt. With one thrust Pete penetrated him. "Fuck!" Harry screamed almost too loud, or maybe too loud. The door swung open to reveal his father standing in the doorway. "Dad?" Norman looked the two boys up and down before closing the door again. "Shit." Harry pushed Pete off of him.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"He wasn't supposed to be home," Harry said putting his clothes back on.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"Stop it," Harry yelled. "I know. You're sorry."

"I'll go," Pete reached for his clothing.

"Pete…" Harry stopped. He didn't know what to say.

Pete rose and went toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please don't go," Pete could see tears forming in Harry's eyes. "I want you to stay. I mean I don't see what leaving would do anyway. He already saw us."

Pete nodded and joined Harry in bed. "Are you okay?" Pete asked as Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Everything I guess. I'm glad you came over."

"Me too," Pete said closing his eyes letting the sound of Harry's breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

So there you have it. My first stab at writing in like forever. I hope you enjoyed it, but flames are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry this one took so long to get up, but I've been really busy and I couldn't quite get this to the point where I liked it, I'm still not that happy with it. I was originally gonna post it yesterday, but I didn't get home until like ten and then the document manager was all messed up. Anyway, at first this was two chapters, but they were both ridiculously short so I just mushed them into one, not sure if that was a good or bad idea. But enough of my pointless ramblings.

This doesn't take place right after the first chapter, which is pretty obvious once you read it. It's post-Spider-Man 2.

WARNINGS: Lemon, OOC (that's not even really a "just in case" warning this time), language, errors, some violence I guess, and probably some other crap I'm just forgetting about.

DISCLAIMER: I clearly don't own Spider-Man

* * *

As Pete awoke he saw only Harry's face. "Harry?" he looked around the room. How had he ended up at Harry's place? "What's going on?"

"I've waited so long," Harry said. "You killed my father Pete, now I'm going to kill you."

"Harry, he killed himself and you know it," Pete said.

"Shut up," Harry tried to stab him, but he rolled away.

"Harry, think about what you're doing," Pete said.

"I have Pete," Harry said. "I've been planning my revenge ever since you took him from me." Pete dodged as Harry swung at him, but he didn't try to hit him. He knew that he just wasn't thinking straight.

Harry grabbed Peter by the throat and pressed him up against the wall. "Harry you don't want to do this," Pete said.

"How do you know what I want?" Harry asked pushing harder.

"I didn't kill your father," Pete managed to say.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Harry released Pete from his chokehold. "Damn it!"

"See Harry," Pete said gasping for air. "You can't do it because you know I'm telling the true. Your father killed himself." Harry swung at Peter knocking him to the ground. Pete didn't understand how it had happened. Did he let Harry hit him? He could have dodged it with no problem, but for some reason he didn't. Harry grabbed a knife and held it to Pete's neck as he knelt above him. He watched as Pete breathed beneath him. "Harry. Please." Pete closed his eyes. This was it, he was pinned. He waited to feel the sharp edge of the knife against his skin, but what happened next was not expected. He felt Harry's lips against his. Without thinking Pete gave into the kiss. He heard the knife fall to the ground next to him. This was his chance to break free from Harry's hold, but part of him didn't want to lose this. He had almost forgotten what it had been like the night they made love.

"No!" Harry yelled getting off of Pete and turning away from him. "Get out!"

Pete also rose. "Harry, it's okay," he reached to touch Harry's arm.

"I said get out," Harry said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Pete began to walk away before being pushed into the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up Pete," Harry said undoing his pants. Pete paused for a moment to think about what he was about to do. He had never cheated before nor had he intended to cheat, but he wanted Harry the way he knew Harry wanted him. Slowly, he began to remove his Spiderman suit. Harry kissed the back of Pete's neck. He didn't want to be this gentle with him, but he still couldn't bring himself to hurt him this way. Harry put two of his fingers into his mouth sucking on them vigorously. Once they were wet enough Harry moved them down to Pete's opening. He almost asked if he was ready, but soon stopped himself. It didn't matter. Harry pushed the two fingers into Pete earning a slight wince. Harry scissored with the fingers for a moment before pulling them out.

"Harry, please," Pete begged. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't," Harry said. He couldn't believe he had just said that, he had just assured him that he didn't want to hurt him. He had just tried to kill the man and now he was admitting that he wouldn't hurt him. Harry spat in his hand and ran it over his growing erection. He held onto Pete's hips before thrusting into him.

"Harry!" Pete yelled. It was a lot more painful than he had remembered it being. "Damn it!"

"Sorry," Harry said thrusting hard into Pete.

"Harry," Pete closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to hold back tears. "Slow down."

"Sorry," Harry said slowing his thrusts. He really didn't want to hurt him.

Pete moaned as Harry kissed his neck. "Harry," he threw his head back, moving his hips to match each of Harry's thrusts. "Oh God!" Harry reached his arm around and began pumping to match the rhythm of his thrusts. "Oh Harry!" He could fell Harry's breath against the back of his neck. He panted as he felt the little hairs grew moist with condensation.

"Damn it Pete," Harry moaned. He loved the fact that he was making him react this way. He was getting closer. Harry dug his teeth into Pete's shoulder to keep himself from crying out.

Pete moaned, bucking hard against him. He knew that Mary Jane would see the bite mark later, but for now it just felt amazing. "Oh God Harry harder." Harry complied and thrust harder into Pete, but not quite hard enough to hurt him like before. "Oh!" Pete moaned biting his lower lip as he had done years ago. "Har…" Pete stopped as he came onto Harry's hand.

Harry closed his eyes as he continued to thrust into Pete. He held onto Pete's hips, pushing himself deep within him one last time before he came. They stood where they were for a moment before Harry backed away and pulled his pants back on. Pete turned and looked into Harry's eyes. "I guess you can go now." Harry head for the staircase.

"Harry… I…" Pete didn't know what to say.

"You can go now," Harry went up the stairs as Pete started for the door. "Don't think this changes anything." Pete faced him, nodded, and continued on his way out.

When Harry finally reached his bedroom he fell onto his mattress. There was a part of him that wished Pete had stayed, wished that he could hold him like before. Harry closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He still couldn't be Pete's friend, but at the same time he couldn't hate him anymore either. Things would never be the same between them again. This changed everything.

---

Pete sat in his apartment looking at the bite mark Harry had left on his shoulder. He was going to have to come up with a story to tell MJ because there was no way he could tell her the truth. He hadn't even told her about the first time him and Harry had been intimate. He never expected it to happen again and now, without even thinking, it had. Pete got into his bed and tried to go to sleep. He wanted to feel Harry's arms around him, but he knew he never would. Harry was right when he said that it didn't change anything. He had to act like nothing had happened and be ready for Harry to attack him the next chance he got. It wasn't how Pete wanted it to be, but it was the way things had to be. Pete placed a hand over the bite mark and sighed as he fell asleep.

---

Harry stared at his phone. He wanted to talk to Pete, but he knew that he wouldn't answer the phone. He sighed and leaned against the wall as he closed his eyes. "Damn it." He thought for a moment before opening his eyes and picking up the phone. He dialed the number and waited as the phone rang for an answer. "Hey Mary Jane, it's Harry. I was just wondering if you could tell Pete that I want to see him."

"Okay," she said. "Um…why can't you tell him?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I just think it would be better if you did it. I mean if you can't I understand I just…"

"Harry, I can do it," she interrupted. "I was just asking."

"Thank you."

"No problem," she paused for a moment. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm fine."

"Okay," she said. "Bye."

"Bye."

---

Mary Jane knocked on Pete's apartment door. "Pete are you there?" she asked.

"Hey," Pete opened the door. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she sat on his bed. "What about you?"

"Fine," he joined her.

"Have you seen Harry lately?" she asked.

"Um…why?" How could she have known about that? There was no way she had seen the mark on his shoulder. He hadn't even seen her last night.

"_Why?_" Mary Jane asked.

"I mean…" he started. "No, but…why did you ask that?"

"Well, he called me this morning and said he wanted to see you," she said. He didn't respond. "Maybe he misses you Pete. I mean you two just stopped being friends so all of a sudden. Maybe he wants to fix it. You know, make it right between you."

"Yeah maybe," Pete said.

"What happened anyway?" she asked. "I mean why'd you stop being friends. You were always so close."

Pete scoffed. "We weren't that close," he said.

"Oh please," she said. "You were always together."

"So then I'll call him," he sounded a little frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "I don't see why you're getting so upset. He called me and said he wanted to see you. I assumed you wanted to see him to. If you don't it's not a big deal." She stood up. "But you can tell him yourself." She started for the door. "Oh and even though I'm sure you don't care he sounds upset." She reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" he stood up. She turned to face him. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Just something about his voice, I'm sure you can ask him yourself." She opened the door and left him alone.

Soon after she left Pete went into the hallway to use the pay phone. Hesitantly, he dialed the number.

"Hello," Harry said. Pete didn't say anything; he was suddenly at a loss for words. "Hello?"

"Hi," Pete managed to say.

"Peter?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Pete said.

"I was afraid you wouldn't call."

"Um…Mary Jane told me that you wanted to talk to me," Pete said.

"I did…I mean I do, but um…not over the telephone. Is there anyway I could meet you somewhere?"

"Sure," Pete smiled; it was nice to hear Harry's voice sounding so friendly again. However, Mary Jane was right, it did sound like something was wrong.

---

Harry entered the café and sat across from Pete. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Pete said.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Harry said. "I know I haven't exactly been the best friend lately."

"It's okay," Pete said. Had Harry finally given up? Had he finally realized that Pete was telling the truth the whole time? "So why'd you want to see me?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I mean last night…"

"We don't have to talk about it," Pete said. "It was a mistake."

"Oh," Harry looked down at his hands. It was silent.

"I mean it was a mistake right?" Pete asked.

"I guess," Harry said. "I mean if you thought it was then…"

"Why'd you do it?" Pete asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What made you sleep with me again after all these years?" Pete asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too, and maybe I still do, but I don't know anymore," Harry said. "And I don't know if it's just because of what happened last night or what, but I know I can't do it anymore."

"So what do you want?" Pete asked. "I mean we can't be together. I'm with Mary Jane." He paused for a moment. "I love her."

"I know you do," Harry said. "I don't even know if that's what I want. I just…I don't want us to fight anymore. I want things to be the way they were."

"So then we're friends again," Pete said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think we are. I mean if you'll forgive me."

"Do you forgive me?" Pete asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to try to," he said.

Pete smiled. It wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear, but he figured it was the best he was going to get.

It was weird being out with Pete again. He knew that he didn't believe Pete, but he wanted to try to make things alright. And maybe eventually Pete would feel comfortable telling him the truth about what happened the night his father was killed or at least why he hadn't just told him in the first place. Harry smiled back at Pete was glad he had decided to talk to him, even if it didn't necessarily mean that things would go back to the way they once were.

* * *

So yeah, not too proud of this one, but it is what it is. Leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or just have something to say. Flames welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the wicked long update time, but school's been getting pretty rough. This chapter's really short, but that's just the way I roll. Most of the chapters will probably end up being pretty short.

WARNINGS: Errors, OOC, maybe language (not sure though), and I probably forgot some stuff to put up here, but it can't be that important if I'm forgetting it. No lemon this time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spider-Man. Duh.

* * *

"You and Harry seem to be getting along lately," Mary Jane said entering Pete's apartment.

"Yeah," Pete nodded. It was true. They were friends again even if Harry hadn't completely given up on the idea that Pete killed his father.

"Did you talk about whatever it was that was bothering you?" she asked. He could tell that she was trying to find out what had gone wrong between them in the first place.

"Yeah," he said. "Everything's fine now." Of course, he couldn't tell her about what had really happened. So if she wanted them to have talked about things that's exactly what they did.

"Well good," she smiled. "Maybe the three of us can get together sometime. You know, like we used to."

"Sounds like a good idea," Pete agreed. It didn't sound like a good idea. He wasn't sure he could handle being there with both of them. Not yet at least. He was attracted to Harry. He had been attracted to him all these years, but he had Mary Jane. He loved her and he knew that. It was just that sometimes he felt like maybe he still loved Harry. Maybe it was more than just a simple attraction.

"How about tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Tomorrow," he repeated. "Uh…sure. I'll have to talk to Harry, but sure."

"Great," she said. He didn't say anything. There was really nothing for him to say. "We're going to be late, we should go."

"Okay," Pete said. He left his apartment with her. The whole time thinking about how awful this idea really was.

---

Pete and Mary Jane walked down the street holding hands. "Pete!" they heard a voice call from a distance. They turned to see Harry. "MJ." He sounded almost disappointed with the addition of her name.

"Harry," Mary Jane said hugging him. She obviously hadn't noticed the change in tone. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Harry looked straight at Pete. He could see worry in his soft blue eyes. He knew automatically that something was wrong.

"Yeah," she said. "We were talking about how much fun it would be to get together some time. You know, like before…" She didn't finish the sentence mainly because she didn't know 'before what'. It was an all of the sudden change to her. She didn't know about how Harry had found his father dead with Spider-Man, who he later found out was his best friend. She didn't know about how Peter had tried so hard to convince Harry that he didn't kill his father even though he knew how he was hurting the whole time; he knew what it felt like to lose a father.

"Sounds fun," Harry said. It was a lie, it sounded like torture, being stuck in a room with both Pete and Mary Jane. Still he lied because if it was something Pete wanted to do he figured that he couldn't refuse.

"Great," Mary Jane said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Harry said despite the fact that he had no idea how his schedule looked.

"We should go out to dinner or something," she smiled.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we should. Hey it was great talking to you, but I should probably get back." He pointed in the direction he had come from and looked at Pete.

"I'll go with you," Pete suggested.

"I thought you were going back to your apartment," Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, I forgot…I um…I need to pick a couple of things up," Pete lied.

"I'll come with you," Mary Jane offered.

"No, it's alright," Pete said. "You go." He smiled and touched her lightly on the arm.

"Oh," Mary Jane said. "Well, I'll see you later. It was great seeing you Harry." She hugged him again.

"Yeah," Harry hugged her back. "You too."

Pete nodded before kissing her lightly. Mary Jane smiled at them and then walked away. "So where are you going?" Pete asked walking alongside Harry.

"Nowhere I just wanted to talk to you," Harry admitted. "I mean, do you really think it's a good idea for the three of us to go out together?"

"Well…no," Pete sighed. "Do you?" Harry shook his head. "Well then why did you agree to come?"

"I thought you wanted me to," Harry said. "I thought it was your idea."

"No," Pete said.

"So then we just have to come up with a way to get out of it," Harry said. "Say something came up with…you know." Harry didn't say Spider-Man. Even if Pete didn't know it, Harry still hadn't fully come to terms with the fact that he was in love with the man who killed his father.

"I can't," Pete said. "I don't want to lie to her like that. Listen, do you want to go to my place so we can talk about it? I mean unless you have something else you have to do."

"No," Harry said. "Let's talk."

---

Harry walked with Pete up the stairs to his apartment. "I know it's not what you're used to," Pete said as they neared his apartment.

"It's fine," Harry assured him. Pete opened the door. Harry entered and looked around. "See, this isn't so bad."

"You don't have to say that," Pete said closing the door behind him.

"I know I don't," Harry said. "So what are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Pete sat on his bed. "Say something came up at work or something."

"Oh so it's okay for me to lie to her, but not for you to?" Harry asked.

"You're not dating her," Pete said.

"That doesn't mean I want to lie to her," Harry said.

"Well we can't go," Pete said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "We always did it before. We had sex back in high school."

"Harry we had sex a few days ago," Pete said. "I cheated on her. I didn't do that in high school."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. The room went silent. "Why'd you do it if you didn't want to? You could have stopped me if you really wanted to."

"I didn't really want to Harry," Pete said. "I wanted you to make love to me again. I can't stop thinking about you. All these years I've been thinking about that night." Pete stood up and walked toward Harry. "You haven't thought about it at all?"

"Of course I've thought about it," Harry said. "But then…everything got so confusing and you…" Harry stopped himself. "I should go." Pete grabbed hold of Harry's arm as he turned for the door. "Peter…" Soft lips against his stopped him from completing his sentence. Harry pulled away from the kiss. "Don't."

"_You're_ not supposed to say don't," Pete backed away from him.

"Do you love Mary Jane?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on," Pete said.

"Oh come on nothing," Harry said. "If you love her I can't let you do this."

"Do _you_ love her?" Pete asked. "Is that what all of this is about?"

"I love you Peter," Harry stormed out of the small apartment.

"What?" Pete asked. He stepped out into the hallway, but Harry was already gone.

---

Pete and Mary Jane sat at a table in a restaurant. "I'm not sure he's coming," Pete said to her.

"What?" she asked. "Why not?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer. "Hey, sorry I'm late," Harry sat down across from them.

"It's alright," Mary Jane said. She looked at Pete. "See Peter, I told you he'd be here."

"What?" Harry smiled. "You didn't think I'd show up?"

"I um…" Pete didn't know what to say. He thought they had both agreed that this was a bad idea and now things were even more awkward.

As the night went on there was the usual conversation. Some laughs, some awkward silences here and there, and then as the meal ended what both Pete and Harry feared the most happened. Mary Jane's phone rang. "Hello," she said answering it. "Hey." Mary Jane looked at Peter. "I have to take this."

"Oh," Pete said. "Okay." Mary Jane got up and left them alone. There was a long silence between them. It was so weird sitting across from Harry after what he had done yesterday. He shouldn't have kissed him and he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about Harry that he just couldn't resist. "Listen about yesterday, I'm sorry."

"No," Harry said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that I love you."

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Pete said.

"I wanted you to," Harry admitted. "I do love you Peter. I know that I shouldn't or at least that I shouldn't say it, but it's true. And you don't have to say you love me because I know you don't and it doesn't matter. I know you love MJ and I understand that. I just needed you to know how I feel. I can't just be your friend Peter. I'm sorry…"

"Harry the reason that I kissed you is that I have feelings for you too," Pete said. "It's not that I don't love MJ because I do. I'm just…I don't know. I'm still attracted to you after all these years."

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked. "What does that make us?"

"I don't know," Pete said. "I want both of you."

"Well then have both of us," Harry said. "What's stopping you?"

Pete couldn't believe that Harry had seriously asked that, but at the same time he was surprised that he hadn't expected it. "Harry, I can't sleep with both of you," Pete said.

"You're already cheating," Harry said. "You don't think she'd leave you if she found out about the other night? Or if she found out that this whole time you've been attracted to me?" Pete didn't answer. As much as he hated to admit it Harry was right. Sure Mary Jane would probably forgive him for the one time, but if she found out that he had been lying all along there was no way. "I'm willing to do this if you are."

"Do you really love me?" Pete asked.

"Do you?" Harry asked.

"Do I love you?" Pete asked. Harry nodded. Pete thought for a moment, saying nothing, then just nodded. "And…"

"I love you too Peter," Harry said.

"I guess the three of us won't be going out again," Pete leaned back a little in his chair.

"No, we have to," Harry said.

"What?" Pete asked. "Why?"

"If we stop acting like we're just friends she'll catch on," Harry said. "Things are going to have to stay the way they are, at least with Mary Jane."

"Sorry about that," Mary Jane said as she returned to the table, not giving Pete enough time to speak.

"It's no problem," Harry said. "Me and Pete were just talking about how we should do this again sometime."

* * *

So I apologize if this just completely wasted your time, but it is what it is. Please review and as always flames are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been super busy with school and crap. Anyway, enough excuses and on with the chapter. It's short again, as I said it probably would be. I'm not quite happy with this one either, which will probably show. But I tried to make it as good as I could and I'm a lot happier with it than chapter two. There are just certain parts, transitions mostly, that may be a little rushed (a problem I definitely have). There was another combination issue. Which is even more excuses. So on with it as to not bore you any further.

WARNINGS: Errors (I caught a bunch when I was editing and I'm sure there are others that slipped my attention), OOC, language, and some slight sexual content (like very slight in my opinion, but I figured I'd put it up here). No lemon this time either.

DISCLAIMER: In the past month I have not become the owner of Spider-Man, fortunately.

* * *

Pete sighed as he woke up. "Good morning," he moved in closer to Harry's naked body. He never expected for them to be this close in his apartment after all these years.

"Good morning," Harry smiled rubbing Pete's arm lightly. Pete placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "This hasn't been so bad has it?" He looked into Pete's eyes.

"I still don't like this Harry," Pete looked away. "What if someone sees us together or if Mary Jane finds out?"

"Pete, no one's going to find out," Harry assured him. "It's been a week and has Mary Jane found out?"

"Harry that's not the…"

"Has Mary Jane found out?" Harry repeated.

"No," Pete said. "But a week's not that long."

"Is she suspicious?" Harry asked.

Pete sighed. "She thinks we're trying to rekindle our friendship."

"Well we are," Harry said.

"Harry," Pete sat up. "Having sex is _not_ rekindling our friendship. It's cheating."

"I'll leave whenever you want me to," Harry said also sitting up. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Harry you know I don't," Pete leaned in and kissed him. "I'm just worried."

"You always worry Peter," Harry said. "I promise that no one's going to find out."

Pete smiled. "You should go," he said.

"You're in a rush to get me out of here," Harry watched Pete walk around the apartment gathering his clothes, pulling them on in a hurry. "Mary Jane?"

Pete stopped and looked at Harry, still sitting naked in his bed. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" Harry stood and walked toward him. "Seeing your girlfriend?" He rested his hands on Pete's shoulders and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about it. I understand." Pete smiled and nodded. Harry released his shoulders and found his clothes. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at Pete, dressing himself.

"Yeah," Pete said. "I guess you will." He opened the door.

"Have fun with MJ," Harry kissed Pete goodbye before walking through the doorway. "Bye."

"Bye," Pete said. He turned his attention toward his bed. It was a complete mess. He began to close the door, feeling a strange pressure pushing back against him.

"Hey Pete."

"MJ," Pete let go of the door. "Hey." He kissed her cheek as she entered the room.

"I saw Harry on my way up," Mary Jane said. A glint of fear flashed through Pete's eyes. Did she know? "Was he up here?"

"Oh," Pete said. "Yeah he was. I mean…you know…we were just hanging out. Like we used to."

"I'm glad," Mary Jane said. Pete let out a sigh of relief. "Have you been doing that a lot?"

"You could say that," Pete said.

"Good," Mary Jane said. She looked at his bed. It was midday and still absolutely disheveled.

Pete noticed her eyes drift from him. He turned his head to see what she was looking at, his bed. "Maybe we should get going," he suggested.

"What?" she asked being snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah." She looked at Pete's bed once more before leaving the apartment with him.

---

Pete and Mary Jane stood in front of her apartment building. As usual the date had gone fine; he had given her no reason to wonder and now all he wanted to do was go home. He didn't want to risk the chance of letting something slip. "So do you want to come up?" she asked.

"Up?" he asked.

"Are you nervous?" she giggled.

"I just uh…" She had no idea that he really was.

"Come on," Mary Jane placed a quick kiss on Pete's lips.

"Alright," Pete smiled. This was going to be bad. He absolutely knew it.

---

Pete followed Mary Jane into her apartment. He was glad they weren't at his place. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. He wasn't even sure he could do it here. Mary Jane leaned toward him, noticing that he pulled away from her slightly. She looked into his eyes. "Do you not want to be here?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"What?" he asked. "No, I mean yes I want to be here."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sure." He pressed his lips against hers trying as hard as possible to not let her know that the only thing on his mind was Harry. How much he wanted to be with him right now. Mary Jane removed her shirt before grabbing his sweater pulling him toward her bedroom then finally sitting on the bed. Pete sat next to her, kissing her again. Mary Jane pushed him onto his back gaining control. She slowly allowed her hands to wander down to his belt buckle. "MJ."

"Peter just shut up," Mary Jane said continuing with his belt. Pete looked up at the ceiling trying not to say something again. Mary Jane pushed Pete's sweater up revealing his abs and laying kisses all over them.

"MJ, wait," Pete sat up.

"What?" Mary Jane sat up too.

Pete kissed her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, he was still in love with her, he just felt wrong doing this with her so soon after what had happened with Harry. He knew it was terrible and that he shouldn't have even been thinking about Harry, but he couldn't help it. "I love you," he broke the kiss.

"Well, I love you too," Mary Jane went into for another kiss.

"I can't do this," Pete turned his head from her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand," Mary Jane said. "You just said that you love me and now…"

"No, I do love you," he said. "I just…I don't know…I don't feel right doing this."

"What? Why don't you feel right?"

"I honestly don't know," Pete said. "I just think I should go."

"Peter what's going on?" Mary Jane asked.

"I just…" Pete sighed. He didn't know why he didn't want this. Or at least he didn't know how to explain it to Mary Jane.

"Fine," Mary Jane said. "You're right. I think you should go."

"MJ I…"

"I think you should go," Mary Jane repeated.

Pete didn't say anything. He merely nodded and rose to his feet. He could see why she would be upset and he knew there was no reason to argue with her, it would only make things worse. Without looking back at her he left her alone in her apartment.

---

He walked up the stairs to his apartment. He just couldn't stop thinking about how big of a mistake he had just made. He shouldn't have left her like that. "Pete!" he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to look and saw that it was Ursula.

"Oh hey," he said. He really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hi," she waved, nervously brushing her hair from her face like she always did. "Mary Jane called for you a minute ago. She told me to tell you to call her back when you got here."

"Thanks," Pete said. Ursula smiled before leaving him. Pete took the phone in his hand, putting the coins in slowly trying to think of what to say to her. No doubt she was pissed at him. He dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"MJ?"

"Peter," she said. "I…"

"No wait," Pete said. "There's something I want to say first. I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Peter it's not a big deal," Mary Jane said.

"It is," Pete said. "I just don't want you to think that I'm not in love with you, because I am."

"I know Pete," Mary Jane said. "I told you I'm not upset. That's why I called you."

"Alright," Pete said. There was a small, awkward pause in the conversation. Obviously, neither of them had anything left to say.

"So what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Mary Jane asked. "It feels like it kind of snuck up on us this year doesn't it?" Her voice was suddenly cheerful.

"Yeah," Pete said. He honestly hadn't even thought of it. "Dinner? Maybe a movie?" He realized how juvenile it sounded, but it was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Sounds fun," she said, though he was sure she realized it too.

"Well I should go," Pete said despite having nowhere to be and nothing to do. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mary Jane said.

He hung up before entering his apartment. He sighed, he wasn't really looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with her and he felt kind of bad about it. He fell back on the bed, still messy from when Harry was there. He smiled at the thought of Harry. He rolled onto his side and noticed a folded piece of paper on the table. He reached out for it and unfolded it. 'Valentine's Day at my place?'

---

Pete sat across from Harry in the café. He had to see him after the note and the fiasco with Mary Jane. "You do realize that there's no way she's just going to let me not spend Valentine's Day with her right?" Pete asked.

"I didn't actually mean Valentine's Day," Harry said. "It can be the day after or whatever. I just want to be with you sometime around then."

"I know," Pete reached across the table to touch Harry's hand soon realizing that they were in public, though the café wasn't all crowded. He still pulled his hand back. "I want to be with you too, but she's my girlfriend. It means a lot to her. It's Valentine's Day."

"You think Valentine's Day with you means more to her than it does to me?" Harry asked his voice suddenly taking a serious tone.

"That's not what I meant," Pete said. It scared him a little when Harry got upset. Not that he was scared of him physically, he was pretty sure he could beat Harry in a fight. He was afraid of losing him, the way Norman was lost. He was sure that Harry had some of whatever it was that Norman had used to become the Green Goblin and he was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to use it if something went wrong.. He had probably already thought about it. "I'll see what I can do."

"Pete the day after's fine," Harry said. "It's not a huge deal."

"I feel bad," Pete said. "I know I shouldn't, but I do." Harry laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You," Harry admitted. "You feel bad for spending Valentine's Day, a completely romantic holiday, with your girlfriend instead of me. It's just typical Pete."

"I really will try," Pete said.

Harry looked down at his hands, almost examining them. "Just don't fuck things up with MJ," he looked up. "Okay?"

"What?" Pete asked. "Why do you care about MJ and me?"

"Because we're friends," Harry said as if it were obvious. "And you're in love with her. She makes you happy."

"It's not like you don't make me happy," Pete said.

"Yeah well…" Harry shifted in his seat. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Pete didn't love him and he knew that he shouldn't love Pete, but he did. He couldn't help it; he had probably loved him ever since high school and just never noticed it. Especially since he discovered that Pete had killed his father, no matter how many times he denied it. "When you figure out what you want to do just tell me."

Pete smiled and nodded. He wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Harry, which made him feel a little guilty. Of course at some point he wanted to be with Mary Jane, but Valentine's Day would mean more to Harry. It was a pretty big night for them. He'd find a way to get out of it.

* * *

So sorry about the rushed transitions and any other stuff there was everybody, but that's just how it turned out. Please feel free to review. And if you thought it was just a load of junk fret not because flames are still and always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

I completely forgot that I hadn't updated, sorry everybody! I've had this ready for a while now (oops). I have to say that my biggest problem with this chapter is the lemon, not really a big problem in the other chapters, but this one just did not come out the way I would have liked. I suck at oral scenes.

WARNINGS: There are probably some errors that went unnoticed in the editing process, OOC, language, and as mentioned above another lemon.

DISCLAIMER: Probably the last one of these that you'll get, but I don't and never will own Spider-Man. Which is a good thing.

* * *

"I don't see why you can't just tell her that you don't want to spend Valentine's Day with her," Harry said standing in Pete's apartment, pulling his clothes on.

"It's not that easy," Pete sat up in his bed.

"Hey, you're the one who decided that you want to spend Valentine's Day with me instead of her," Harry said. "I don't care either way."

"That's such bull," Pete said.

"Watch it Pete," Harry said. "Wouldn't want to tarnish your fucking Spider-Man crown."

"If it bothers you so much that I'm Spider-Man why are you sleeping with me?" Pete asked.

"Oh don't think I forgive you for what you did to me," Harry said.

"No really Harry," Pete said. "If you're so damn mad why are you here right now?"

"You want to know why?" Harry asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Pete said. "I really do."

"Because I loved you before you were Spider-Man," Harry said. There was a small silence. "Peter this is really hard for me to say."

"You don't have to say anything Harry," Pete said.

"I love you even though you're Spider-Man and I…" Harry said.

"Harry…" Pete interrupted.

"No wait," Harry said. "I just feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"You are," Pete said. "You're helping me cheat on Mary Jane."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Harry said. "I feel like by being with you I'm betraying my father. And maybe I am, but I don't like how this relationship makes me feel."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Pete asked.

"No," Harry said. "Yes. Maybe?"

"You can't be maybe ending this," Pete said. Harry said nothing. "Do you love me?" Harry nodded. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "Forget I said anything."

"No," Pete said. "If something's bothering you I want to know about it. I want to help you."

"That's very sweet of you," Harry said almost sarcastically. He walked towards the bed. He straddled Pete wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. "You're so hot." Harry smiled.

"I'm serious Harry," Pete said.

"So am I," Harry said still smiling.

"Harry," Pete said.

"Shh," Harry shushed him. "I'm fine." He kissed Pete again before pushing him onto his back.

"No you're not," Pete said. Harry ignored him and placed his hands on Pete's bare thighs. "What are you doing?" Harry didn't answer him. Pete would see soon enough exactly what he was doing. He kissed the inside of his thigh, running his tongue along the smooth skin. Pete moaned. "Harry."

Harry smiled. "You like that?" he asked.

"Yes," Pete moaned. Harry blew cold air onto the part of Pete's thigh that was now wet causing Pete to tighten his grip on the sheets. "Oh God." Harry reached his hand up lightly brushing Pete's growing erection. "Harry please." Harry moved his head so that his mouth was directly over Pete's member. Pete could feel the warmth from Harry's mouth on the head and it was driving him crazy. Harry took Pete into his mouth allowing Pete to grind against his throat. Harry moved his head to match Pete's rhythm and wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his member pumping it to match as well. Pete moved his hand from the sheets to the back of Harry's head pushing himself deeper into Harry's throat thrusting hard. Harry's throat tightened around him as he gagged a little. Pete's breathing grew harder; his grip on Harry's hair was tighter with each thrust.

Harry pulled his head away from Pete's lap and smiled at him. "I've never seen you like this," he said.

"Shut up," Pete panted. He wanted…needed Harry to finish what he had started.

"Why don't you make me?" Harry teased.

"Quit screwing around," Pete practically demanded.

"I'm sorry," Harry smiled. "Is there a problem?"

"Harry…"

"Alright," Harry sighed. He moved his head back down laying soft kissing on the tip before swirling his tongue over the same spot driving Pete over the edge.

"Harry," Pete moaned.

"That's what I like to hear," Harry smiled.

"Harry," Pete's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. "That was…"

"I know," Harry interrupted him. He brought his face close to Pete's and was about to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

"Peter, it's MJ," Mary Jane continued knocking on the door.

"Shit," Pete said. Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Don't." He looked toward the door. "Just a minute." He looked back at Harry. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Why can't I be here?" Harry whispered. "I'm your best friend."

"I just don't want to have to talk about you with her all day," Pete admitted. He knew that if Mary Jane saw Harry there she'd spend the entire day together just talking about how great it was that they were friends again. Pete couldn't deal with that right now. Not with the whole Valentine's Day situation hanging over his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Could you please just leave?" Pete asked.

"Where do you want me to go?" Harry asked.

"Hide," Pete pointed to his closet.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked.

"Stop being such a snob and just get in there," Pete said.

"Peter?" Mary Jane asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, one second," Pete said. "He turned his attention back to Harry. "Please." Harry scoffed, but got up and walked toward the closet.

"This is so embarrassing," Harry stepped into the small space.

Pete stood and pulled his clothes on before walking to the door and opening it. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey?" she practically asked. "What took you so long?"

"What?" Pete asked. Mary Jane just looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"You've been acting really weird lately," Mary Jane said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Pete said. "I'm fine."

Mary Jane looked toward his bed again and sure enough it was a mess again. She looked at him and honestly he didn't look much better than the bed.

"MJ?" Pete asked.

"What?" she looked into his eyes.

"Did you want something?" he hadn't meant to sound like he was trying to get rid of her, even if he sort of was.

"I just wanted to see you," Mary Jane said. "I mean…"

"What?" Pete asked. It seemed to be the most commonly used word in their conversation.

"I don't know Pete," Mary Jane said. "I just…I feel like things have been really weird between us lately. We hardly spend any time together any more and when we do you always seem…I don't know…distant."

Pete didn't know what to say. He didn't understand. They were seeing each other pretty much everyday and he didn't notice that he was being that distant. "MJ…" he started.

"Don't worry about it Pete," Mary Jane said. "Forget I said anything."

"I have something to tell you," Pete said.

"Pete don't do it," Harry whispered in the closet, it was nowhere near the right time to let her know about their relationship.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to spend Valentine's Day with you," Pete admitted. Harry smiled, he was glad that Pete hadn't revealed their relationship, but he was surprised that he had decided to tell her about Valentine's Day now.

"What?" Mary Jane asked. "What do you mean you're not spending Valentine's Day with me?"

"I said I wasn't sure," Pete said. "Nothing's final yet."

"What are you going to do instead?" Mary Jane asked.

"There' just some stuff I have to do," Pete lied.

"Stuff?" Mary Jane asked. "Is it stuff that you have to do or stuff that you might have to do?" Pete opened his mouth. "And when exactly did stuff get to be more important than me?"

"MJ it's not like that," Pete said.

"What's it like then Pete?" Mary Jane asked. "You know ever since you and Harry started spending so much time together you've been really different. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know," Pete admitted. He really didn't know what to say to her. He obviously couldn't tell her about Harry, but at the same time he didn't have a lie for her.

"Well when you figure out come talk to me," Mary Jane said.

"Mary Jane wait," Pete said.

"No Pete," Mary Jane said. "I can't figure you out and right now I'm not even sure I want to. Like I said, if you figure out what's going on you know where I am." She turned and left him.

Pete did nothing for a moment after she left, not even closing the door. There seemed to be a recurring theme in his life lately and he was pretty sick of it. "Peter," Harry called from the closet. "Can I come out yet?"

"Yeah," Pete closed the door.

Harry stepped out of the closet. "Well that went well," Harry said.

"Are you kidding me?" Pete asked. "That was awful. She hates me now."

"Can you help if I'm not one hundred percent sympathetic?" Harry asked.

"Harry this isn't going to work any more," Pete said. "I don't see how it could."

"It's working out fine," Harry said.

"This is fine to you?" Pete asked. "Me lying to MJ while you hide in my closet? That's fine?"

"This only blew up in your face because you blew her off for me," Harry said.

"You asked me to," Pete said.

"No I didn't," Harry said. "Stop acting like I'm making you do this."

"I don't want to fight with you Harry," Pete said.

"Then don't make everything out to be my fault," Harry said. "Just call MJ and tell her that you can spend Valentine's Day with her. It's a stupid reason for you to break up. It doesn't matter to me."

"Yes it does," Pete argued. "Stop acting like you don't care."

"You know for someone who doesn't want to fight you're arguing a lot," Harry said.

"That's because you're being an ass," Pete said.

"I just hid in a tiny fucking closet for you," Harry said. "Don't tell me that I'm being an ass."

"You wouldn't have had to hide in the closet if we went to your place every once in a while," Pete said.

"Oh so now you're mad because we always have sex here?" Harry asked. "That makes no sense." Pete didn't respond. "And I really don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?" Pete asked.

"Forget it," Harry said. "Do whatever you want." Harry walked past Pete and left the apartment.

Pete sat down on his bed. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Mary Jane was mad at him, Harry was mad at him, it seemed like nothing was going his way. Maybe he wouldn't spend Valentine's Day with anyone. Maybe he needed a little time to himself. He looked at the picture of Mary Jane beside his bed. Sleeping with Harry was a mistake, he was screwing things up with her royally because of it and a part of him wasn't sure it was even worth it. Then there was the other part of him, the part that never stopped loving Harry. That part knew that it was worth anything just to be with him. Just to be able to see him and the only two ways to see Harry were to sleep with him or to fight him. Pete sighed and laid back on the bed, all he knew was that he didn't want to fight him.

* * *

So I apologize if you hated it, but hey why don't you leave a review saying how much you hated it? Or if you enjoyed it, or if you just have something you'd like to say. You know I'm always open to flames, but I would prefer (are you even allowed to put restrictions on flames?) that the flame didn't center around the awfulness of my lemon. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry that it took so long to get this one up. I thought that now that summer had started I might have more time to right, but it's actually been the exact opposite. But here it is, and I'm almost glad I took my time editing it because I'm happy with how it turned out. Or at least happier than I usually am. Anyway, here it is.

WARNINGS: OOC (maybe I just put this one up there just in case), language (again not sure this time, but knowing me it's probably a problem), another lemon (no maybe on that one, there's definitely a lemon), and there might still be some errors that I didn't see.

As of last chapter there will be no more disclaimers because I figure you get it by now.

* * *

Pete stood in the elevator. It seemed to be moving too slowly, but that could have been because he was unsure he had made the right decision. However, he had made his decision and he stepped out onto the tiled floor. He looked around the room, so many memories coming back to him all at once.

"Pete is that you?" He didn't answer. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. "Peter?" Harry stepped into the room. "Hey."

"Hi," Pete said weakly.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Harry said. He could tell that Pete wasn't sure of his decision to be there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just…" Pete started.

"You can leave if you want," Harry said.

"No," Pete shook his head. "I want to be here." He was more trying to convince himself than Harry.

"Alright," Harry said. "You want to come in?" He tilted his head toward the kitchen.

"Okay," Pete nodded. The two of them walked to the kitchen. Pete looked around. There was food on the table, wine, everything. It was all very romantic. "Bernard must have been pretty busy." He hadn't meant for it to sound like it did. Like he didn't think Harry was capable of doing something on his own.

"No," Harry said. "I sent him home pretty early. You know, so it could just be the two of us."

Pete laughed. "Are we really alone this time?" he asked. "No one's going to walk in?"

"Sorry," Harry laughed. "Not this time."

"Good," Pete smiled. He was already beginning to feel more comfortable, more confident that he had made the correct decision.

"Sit," Harry gestured toward a chair.

"Okay," Pete sat down. He looked at the meal in front of him. It must have taken Harry forever. "It looks amazing."

"Thanks," Harry said sitting across from him. "So what made you pick me over MJ?" Harry began eating his dinner.

"Don't say it like that," Pete said. "I didn't pick you over MJ."

"Of course you didn't," Harry said. "You're just here eating dinner with me instead of her."

"Alright," Pete said. "So maybe I did choose you, but it was just because it means more to you than it does to her." Harry nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "And I'd rather be here with you." Harry smiled. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Harry asked.

"Don't say anything," Pete said. "I'll see her some other time. Right now I just want to focus on you."

"That's fine," Harry said. "We'll just focus on me then."

"Thank you," Pete said.

"So is she pissed?" Harry asked.

"Harry!"

"Alright," Harry said. "But I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Why after all this time did you want to spend Valentine's Day with me?" Pete asked not wanting to talk about Mary Jane, especially with Harry.

"Up until now it was kind of inappropriate," Harry said.

"You don't think this was inappropriate?" Pete asked.

"I guess," Harry said. "But at least I'm nailing you this year."

"Yup," Pete nodded. "At least there's that."

"Is that sarcasm I'm detecting," Harry asked.

"Of course not," Pete smiled. "Really though what made you ask? It's not like MJ and I have been together all this time."

"I don't know Pete," Harry said. "I guess every other year I had someone to be with."

"Oh yeah," Pete said. "All those girls you've dated."

"You are on a roll with this sarcasm," Harry smiled. "I never said I was dating them."

"Just nailing them?" Pete asked.

Harry laughed. "Pretty much actually."

"That's terrible," Pete said.

"I know," Harry said.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Pete asked. Harry gave him a confused look. "Having sex with all these people and…"

"No," Harry shook his head. "It doesn't."

"You're such a liar," Pete said. "But it's okay because at least you know it."

"You're so…" Harry started. "I don't know." Pete nodded, but he didn't say anything. He knew.

The two of them finished eating without bringing Mary Jane up again. "Thank you," Pete took a last sip of wine.

"No problem," Harry smiled taking the dishes, placing them in the sink. He turned to face Pete, who was still sitting at the table and leaned back resting his hands against the edge of the counter. He looked Pete up and down. "Are you planning on sitting there all night?" He smiled that trademark smile that Pete couldn't get enough of.

"Your smile is…perfect" Pete said.

"Thank you," Harry said. "So are you coming over or what?" He looked deep into Pete's soft blue eyes. His stomach felt tight like it had the first night they were together. Pete rose from the chair and started toward Harry. Finally, he stood in front of him. "That's better." Harry leaned in, pressing their lips together. Pete parted his lips allowing Harry to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Harry," Pete moaned into the other man's mouth. Harry broke the kiss and met Pete's gaze. "What?"

"You're sure you want to be here right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Pete said. "I'm risking my entire relationship with MJ to be here." Pete kissed him again. Slowly, he began to remove his own clothing.

"You're in a rush," Harry stated.

"I'm sorry," Pete said. He wasn't. He just figured that that was where things were headed.

"Don't be," Harry began pulling off his clothes as well. Finally, the two of them stood naked, in the kitchen. Pete looked at Harry taking everything in. He had seen him naked countless times in the past week, but for some reason he just looked different. "What are you staring at?"

"You," Pete said.

"Well, thank you," Harry smiled. He realized how ridiculous he was beginning to sound, saying thank you every time Pete said anything.

"I didn't say I liked what I saw," Pete said.

"No," Harry said. "But you are standing naked in my kitchen on Valentine's Day and you did just kiss me." Harry moved in closer to Pete. "So I'm just going to assume that you like what you see." He looked into Pete's eyes, full of desire. He knew that Pete wanted him. That was the reason he had come in the first place, Harry was sure of it. "Am I right?" Harry kissed him lightly. "Do you like it?" Another kiss. Pete moaned and closed his eyes, pressing his hands against Harry's chest as they kissed. "I thought so." Harry pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Harry asked.

"What night?" Pete asked.

"You know what night," Harry said. "_The _night."

"You mean the night we…" Pete stopped himself; he didn't quite know what to call it.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"We had sex," Pete said, not fully understanding where Harry was going with this.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But what happened?"

"Um…" Pete tried to think. "Your dad walked in on us."

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Having sex," Pete said. It seemed pretty obvious.

"Kind of," Harry said.

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at," Pete admitted. He was getting a little frustrated.

"Think," Harry said. "Something was different."

"I don't know…" Pete stopped. "You mean…" Harry nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry moved in close to Pete. "You're not as smart as everyone thinks you are," he said. "You know that right?" Harry moved past Pete and stood in front of the kitchen table. He pressed his hands against the smooth surface.

"You're kidding me right?" Pete asked. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Why?"

"What are you scared?" Harry asked still beaming.

"No just…why?" Pete asked. "I mean why now?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "If you don't want to." Harry stood up straight, no longer leaning against the table.

"It's not that I don't want to," Pete said. "I just don't understand what's changed."

"Nothing changed Peter," Harry turned around. "I never didn't want you to. It just never happened."

"You don't just feel bad because you could have potentially killed my relationship with MJ do you?" Pete asked.

"Yeah trust me, that has nothing to do with it," Harry said. "I just figured that this should be special. I mean last time we tried and my father walked in, this time there's no one to walk in." Pete looked at Harry with concern. Harry didn't usually talk about his father. Pete just wanted to make sure that he wasn't upset. "It's fine Pete. You don't need to worry every time I talk about him."

"I'm sorry," Pete apologized.

"And you don't have to be sorry," Harry said. "I'm not mad at you."

"I know you aren't, I just…" Pete was cut off by Harry's lips. He brought a hand to the back of Harry's head, wrapping his fingers in the hair. He held on tightly allowing Harry's tongue to explore his mouth and run lightly over his lips. Pete ground against him, bumping their growing erections.

"Pete," Harry breathed leaning his forehead against Pete's breaking the kiss. "Please."

Pete nodded placing another kiss on Harry's lips. Harry smiled returning to his position against the table. Pete still wasn't sure. They'd never done this before, not fully at least, and as much as he had wanted to years ago he wasn't sure anymore. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was nervous. He stood behind Harry. "Harry…" he said.

"Pete just do it," Harry said. "I know that you want to and you know that you want to." He was right; Pete knew that he was right. It didn't make him feel any better though. Pete brought his fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them. He wished that they had just done this the first time. He brought the fingers to Harry's opening. Slowly, he pushed them in. Harry winced. "Pete."

"I'm sorry," Pete said. He knew that he shouldn't have said it. Harry didn't want to hear it.

"It's alright," Harry said. Pete did nothing for a moment before beginning to move the fingers in and out of Harry and then scissoring them trying to prepare him as much as possible. Once Pete figured he was ready he pulled his fingers away. He wondered what Harry looked like right now. Wondered if he was worried about what was about to happen. Pete applied some of his own spit to his erection before positioning himself behind Harry, not quite penetrating him yet. "What's wrong?" Harry noticed that Pete was hesitating.

"Have you ever done this?" Pete asked. "You know…been topped." He was sounding more and more high school by the minute.

"Not since you," Harry said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Pete said. It was so much like last time; the same nerves, wondering if Harry had experience, Harry's mentions of Mary Jane, everything. Pete took a deep breath before slowly starting to push into Harry. "Is it okay?"

"Fine," Harry winced. He was obviously lying. Pete waited for Harry to be ready. "I'm fine Pete." Pete nodded, which he knew was pointless since Harry couldn't see him. He took hold of Harry's hips slowly pulling backward and thrusting back into him.

"Harry," Pete moaned. All the reluctance he had before was completely washed away. Harry was so tight around him. "Oh God." He drove himself into Harry over and over again, each time with a little more force.

"Pete!" Harry cried out. He bucked his hips back against Pete trying to keep up with his quickening rhythm. His grip tightened on the table, his knuckles turning white in color. "Harder."

Pete obeyed, thrusting even harder into Harry. He was glad to, it felt amazing. "Harry," Pete breathed, letting out low groans with each thrust.

Harry felt a burning sensation growing in his abdomen. "Please," he begged, twirling his hips. "Please." Pete closed his hand around Harry's erection pumping to the same fast rhythm as his hips. Harry's breathing grew more rapid. He winced as Pete's nails dug into the sensitive flesh of his hips. "Pete!"

"Sorry," Pete was unable to tell if it was a good or bad cry.

"Don't be," Harry panted. "Pete thumbed the head of Harry's member almost by accident. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on everything that he was doing. "Oh!"

Pete kissed Harry's shoulder and the nape of his neck earning light moans. "Harry," Pete groaned his lips brushed against his shoulder.

Pete tightened his hold on the base of Harry's member. "So this is why MJ calls you Tiger," he panted. Pete laughed against Harry's skin. Talking about Mary Jane wasn't exactly what he wanted to do during sex with Harry, but still he found it amusing.

"Harry…" Pete let out. "This…"

"Please…" Harry licked his lips. "Don't say anything right now." Pete thrust deep into Harry, hitting all the right spots. "Fuck!" Harry tossed his head back, still grinding hard against Pete. "Please!" Harry inhaled sharply. "Peter!" Warm fluid ran over Pete's hand as Harry came. "Oh God." Harry tried to catch his breath, hanging his head low and allowing his grip on the table to loosen. Pete, however, did not slow his pace at all. He continued to thrust hard into Harry. "Pete." Harry didn't expect him to be so good at this.

Pete held on tight to Harry's hips delving deeper and deeper into him until he was as far in as he could be. "Harry," Pete groaned, biting at his lip. His eyes closed tightly as he came deep inside of Harry. "Harry, I…" Pete pulled out of him and backed away slightly.

"Peter if you say anything to ruin this I will kill you," Harry threatened, still leaning on the table.

"I was just going to say that I'm glad I decided to spend Valentine's Day with you," Pete said.

"You don't think you would have had as much fun with her?" Harry asked turning his head to look at Pete out of the corner of his eye.

"It would have been different," Pete said.

"This wasn't different?" Harry now turned to completely face him.

"Can you not do this?" Pete asked.

"Do what?"

"Fight," Pete said. "I mean we always fight."

"Calm down Pete," Harry said. "I'm not going to fight with you."

"Thank you," Pete said.

There was a small silence between the two of them. "So do you want to go upstairs?" Harry asked.

"I think you need to calm down," Pete laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow saying nothing. Pete smiled. He opened his mouth to answer just as the phone rang.

"How about you go upstairs and I'll get that," Harry suggested. Pete nodded. Harry kissed him before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Harry, it's MJ."

"Oh," Harry watched as Pete left the room. "Hi." He was feeling a little uncomfortable talking to her.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "I need to see you…it's…about Peter."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Um…I can't talk now, but maybe we could meet up tomorrow, unless you and Pete have to see each other."

"No, it's fine," Mary Jane said. She wondered why he would think that Pete and her were going out the next day. She wondered if he knew about Valentine's Day. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Harry said. "My place?"

"Great," she said. "Have a nice night."

"Yeah, you too," he said before hanging up. It was going to be so weird to see her. Now that Pete had put him above her everything was different. He just hoped that she didn't know. Then again how could she?

* * *

So sorry I made you wait so long for this, but it is what it is. Leave a review. You know I'm always open to flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I completely forgot that it was time to post. I intended on having this up a couple of days ago, but obviously I failed to do so. I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter either, but I'm happy enough with it's better than some of the other chapters in her. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

WARNINGS: OOC (just in case again), language, and probably some errors I didn't catch in the editing process.

* * *

Mary Jane stood in the elevator on her way to talk to Harry. She had no idea what she was doing there. Even if Harry did know something he wouldn't tell her about it. The elevator doors opened. She looked out only to see Harry looking back at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she stepped out of the elevator. She walked toward him and followed him out of the foyer. The two of them sat down on a couch and faced each other.

"So you wanted to talk about Pete," he said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Mary Jane said. "You've been spending a lot of time with him lately right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I mean no more than usual." Mary Jane just looked at him. "Maybe a little more than usual."

"What happened between you two anyway?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well it just seemed like you were friends one second and then the next you never spoke to each other," she said. "What happened?"

"Nothing important," Harry brushed it off. "What's going on between you two? I mean on the phone you sounded so upset." He didn't want to talk about it, even if he could, he didn't want to.

"Do you ever feel like maybe Pete's not who he says he is?" she asked.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Like maybe he's not as nice of a guy as he wants everyone to think."

"MJ, I…" he started.

"I think he's cheating on me."

"What?" Harry asked. The shock in his voice wasn't fake as one would have expected. He really had no clue why she would think that. All because of one Valentine's Day?

"I know it sounds crazy," she admitted. "But I don't know he's just been acting so different lately. Like yesterday it was Valentine's Day, which you know, but anyway he told me that he had stuff to do. Not even that he had to do just that he might have to do. That doesn't sound strange to you?"

"I guess," Harry said. He had no idea how to respond to any of this.

"You guess?" Mary Jane asked.

"Pete's a nice guy MJ," Harry explained. "I don't think he's cheating on you."

"Why?" Marry Jane asked. "Just because he's a nice guy?" Harry said nothing. "I mean you're his best friend. He never said anything to you?"

"Not about cheating on you," Harry said. "I mean he's always talking about how much he loves you. I can't imagine him cheating on you." He didn't want to lie to her, but he saw no alternative. "Other than Valentine's Day what makes you wonder?"

"His bed's always a mess," Mary Jane said. "He's never been like that before."

Harry couldn't believe that they were that obvious, but apparently they were. "Maybe he's really busy at work or school," Harry suggested. "I mean he doesn't necessarily have to be cheating just because he hasn't been picking up after himself."

"School and work is what I'm worried about," she said. "I mean I don't know about any of the girls he goes to school with. He never talks about it. And then there's Betty at work."

Harry laughed. "You think Pete can get Betty?" he asked. He almost felt bad for laughing.

"I don't know," Mary Jane admitted. "I just don't know who it can be."

"It could be no one," Harry said. "You don't even know that he's cheating."

"Do you think he's not?" Mary Jane asked. Harry didn't answer. "I didn't think so."

"Alright let's say he _is_ cheating," Harry said. "Don't you think that you would have noticed? I mean from what I've heard you two spend practically all your time together. When he's not with you he's with…" Harry stopped himself. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He was such an idiot.

"He's with you," Mary Jane said quietly.

"MJ…" he didn't know what to say.

"I need you to answer something honestly for me," Mary Jane said.

"MJ you can't be serious," Harry said.

"Have you…have you and Pete ever had sex?" she asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I know it's ridiculous," she said. "But I just have to know. I mean you two were always so close and neither of you ever seemed to have girlfriends."

"Pete was crazy about you back then," Harry said. "He's been crazy about you since elementary school."

"I know," Mary Jane said. "I told you I know this is a ridiculous question, but I need you to answer it. Did you and Peter have sex? Maybe it was just once, maybe you were drunk, maybe…"

"Pete doesn't drink," Harry said, trying to avoid the question.

"I don't know then Harry," Mary Jane said. "Could you just answer my question?"

"No," Harry said.

"No?" Mary Jane asked. "So that means that you did."

"No," Harry shook his head before looking her dead in the eye. "It means you'll have to ask him."

Mary Jane opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She understood how he felt. It had been a stupid question. It was fairly obvious that they had never had sex, they were best friends. Best friends who hadn't spoken in a while, they were just trying to get back to where they were before the fallout. "I'm sorry," Mary Jane apologized. "I shouldn't have asked you."

"It's fine," Harry said. "You're worried. I get why you'd think that, but if you really want to know you're going to have to ask Pete." He hoped she wouldn't actually ask him. He wasn't sure if Pete would lie or tell her the truth.

Mary Jane nodded. "Well I should probably go," she said. "If you notice anything different, you know like he's cheating, tell me."

Harry nodded. "I will," he said.

She rose from the couch and smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

He too got up. "No problem," he smiled. He walked her to the elevator. The two of them stopped standing in front of it. Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry too much about Pete cheating on you. He loves you too much."

"I know," she said. "Thank you for letting me come over and talk."

"If you ever need anything you know I'm here," he kissed her cheek before releasing her. "Right?"

"Yeah," she said.

He watched her get into the elevator to leave. "Bye," he said.

"Bye," she smiled as the doors began to close.

"Shit," Harry said once the doors were closed. He walked out of the foyer and sat back down on the couch. He had no idea what to do. He picked up the phone and dialed Pete's number. He had to tell him what was about to happen.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar accent asked.

"Ursula?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh sorry," he apologized. "Is Pete there? Tell him it's Harry."

"Okay," she said.

"Come on Pete," Harry waited in silence.

"Harry?" Pete asked.

"Pete we have a problem," Harry said. "Like a big problem."

"What is it?" Pete asked.

"It's MJ," Harry said.

"Oh my God what's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I mean she's fine, but um…"

"What?" Pete asked.

"Well two things," Harry said. "First, she thinks you're cheating on her."

"What?" Pete asked. "Did she tell you that?"

"Obviously Pete," Harry said. "But…"

"What did she say?" Pete asked.

"Just that you seem different," Harry said. "You know, she brought up Valentine's Day. How you said that you had stuff to do. I guess she didn't believe it. But Pete that's not it. She asked me if we'd ever…" He was finding it harder than he thought it would be to tell him. "She asked me if we'd ever had sex."

"What?" Pete asked. He found himself using that word more than ever lately. "What did you tell her?"

"About you cheating?" Harry asked. "I said that…"

"About us having sex Harry?" Pete asked too loudly. He looked around the hall to see if anyone had heard. "Did you lie or…"

"No," Harry said.

"You told her?" Pete asked.

"No," Harry said. "I told her that if she wanted to know she'd have to ask you. Maybe you should just tell her."

"What?" Pete asked. "No, I'm not telling her that we're having sex."

"You don't have to tell her that we are," Harry said. "Just tell her that we did."

"I can't Harry," Pete said. "Listen I don't like having this conversation over the phone. Can we meet up? Like do you want me to come over?"

"Do _I_ want you to come over?" Harry asked.

Pete sighed. "Can I come over?" he asked.

"Alright," Harry said. He hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

---

"Harry?" Pete asked stepping out of the elevator.

"I'm in here!" Harry yelled from the other room. Pete walked in and saw Harry sitting on the couch. "Hey." Harry didn't smile like he usually did. He looked worried and that in turn worried Pete.

"Hey," Pete said. Harry patted the spot next to him on the couch. Pete sat next to him.

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "So you're not going to tell her?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how I can," Pete said. "She's not going to stay with me if I tell her that we're having sex or even that we had sex."

"Are you going to be able to stay with her lying to her?" Harry asked. Pete said nothing. There was another silence. "Pete?"

"I don't know," Pete said.

"Do you want to call the whole thing off?" Harry asked. "If that's what you want it's fine."

"I don't…" Pete said. "I don't know. I want to be with you Harry."

"Over Mary Jane?" Harry asked.

"Harry…" Pete started.

"The answer is no," Harry said. "Or at least it should be."

"I'm not sure it is," Pete said. "Lately I feel like we just have a better connection than MJ and me."

"Are you picking me over MJ?" Harry asked.

"The whole reason we're doing what we're doing is so that I don't have to choose," Pete said.

"Eventually you'll have to," Harry said. "And maybe eventually is now."

"I'm not going to tell her," Pete said.

"Pete," Harry sighed. "She's going to find out eventually and trust me if you tell her it'll be a lot easier to fix the relationship than if she finds out on her own or from someone else."

"Are you going to tell her?" Pete asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Then she won't find out," Pete said. "There were only three people who knew; you, your dad, and me. And we're not going to tell her…"

"And my father can't tell her," Harry said. Pete immediately felt sorry he had mentioned Norman again.

"I'm sorry," Pete apologized.

"So you're not going to tell her?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to deal with Pete's apologies. There were more important things right now.

"No," Pete shook his head.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to be sneakier," Harry said. "We have to spend less time together."

"No," Pete said. "We're not going to change anything."

"Pete we have to," Harry said.

"Did she say that I was cheating on her with you?" Pete asked.

"No, but…" Harry said.

"That's what we've got to do," Pete said. "We're not changing anything." Harry was surprised with Pete. He was becoming different, more confident with their affair. More like Harry. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Good," Pete said. Harry just continued to nod. "I have to go see MJ. We're celebrating Valentine's Day, you know." He rose to his feet.

"Okay," Harry said. "I'll walk you out."

"It's fine," Pete turned to leave the room.

"Okay," Harry said again. "I'll see you later then I guess." Pete didn't say anything. Harry waited until he was sure Pete was gone before lying back on the couch. He brought his hands up to his face and couldn't stop thinking about how poorly this could go. He just hoped, for Pete's sake, that everything ended up okay.

* * *

Again, not too, too happy with it, but there it is. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Flames are extremely welcome.


End file.
